Everything Comes Down to Fate
by Tornadoamy
Summary: Wendell is getting treatment for his cancer, and continuing to work at the Jeffersonian. But, when he goes in for a chemo treatment, he meets a nurse named Grace. What will happen between them? Wendell/OC. RxR! Rated M just in case, but it's on the mild side
1. Grace

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Bones fanfic. There are a lot of stories about Bones and Booth, and Angela and Hodgins, and even Cam, but there aren't that many of Wendell, and know that he has cancer, I felt it only appropriate to give him a love interest. The characters in this story are not mine. I don't own any. I'm not claiming ownership. Except for my OC.**

**This is not a one-shot. I want to write more chapters, but with school and color guard it gets difficult to have time to write. I apologize in advance if it takes me really long to update, but I promise there's more coming until I write "The End". **

**I hate that Wendell got cancer, and I wish they let him live through it. He's by far my favorite intern and he deserves love, so I'm giving him some. Brace yourselves for the pairings list: Booth/Brennan, Angela/Hodgins, Cam/Arastoo, Finn/Michelle (all pretty obvious) and the most important: Wendell/OC.**

**I'll keep writing as long as I know that someone cares, so I'll gladly take opinions and ideas on what might happen next. I am completely open to criticism and critique so please RxR. Thanks! Alright. Here we go!**

Wendell woke up in his hospital room. It was clean and white, like every room was. He looked to his left, and saw the machines. The heart monitor, the IV machine, and table with a bottle of water he brought from home. He looked to his right and sure as day, the catheter with the chemo inside. The constant remainder that he wasn't here for a concussion or broken arm, but very potentially fatal cancer. He looked forward to see the tv in front of him, although he didn't know where the remote was.

He sighed and laid his head back, closed his eyes, and mentally reviewed every bone in the foot. He wanted to make sure that the next time he returned to the Jeffersonian he was on top of

his game, or whatever was left after the chemo.

He was so focused on that, that by the time he was done and opened his eyes, there was a woman in red scrubs next to him, looking at his IV and heart monitor. She had strawberry-blonde hair, great curves, and was a little taller than average height. Not drastic but a little. He couldn't see her face, or half of her face, but she did have stunning blue eyes, a well-proportioned face, and amazing pink lips.

She saw him notice her and smiled at him. "Good afternoon, Mr. Bray. How are you?"

Wendell tried to smile. "I'm good."

Her smiled lessened a little bit. "How's your pain on the chart with one-"

"Yeah," Wendell said cutting her off, "trust me. I know the chart. Not as bad as a mauling by a dinosaur with a spoon, but not really a field of daisies...so I'd say a 7."

She stopped messing with his IV bag and smiled at his answer. "Okay well, I'll get some more pain medication for you to help." She walked out of the room, with Wendell never taking his eyes off her.

Wendell tried to stay awake, but eventually got tired again and went back to sleep.

When Wendell woke up again, the chemo was gone, leaving just the heart monitor and a regular IV drip. His doctor, Dr. Westin was standing at the edge of the bed with the nurse from before. Dr. Westin was holding and looking at Wendell's chart, while the nurse was holding a syringe, and looking at the chart with him.

The nurse looked up and saw him. "Welcome back Mr. Bray."

Dr. Westin glanced up at Wendell. He was in his mid twenties, black hair, and was tanned. Wendell hadn't seen him without a shirt on but he was close to positive the guy had abs or some sort of glistening muscles under his clothing. "How are we today?" He spoke with an Irish accent.

Wendell looked over at the nurse, and saw the glint in her eye when he spoke. They had to be dating or married or something.

Dr. Westin looked at the nurse and smirked a little and then stopped. He coughed slightly. "Ahem. Can you up Mr. Bray's dosage by 10 mg?"

The nurse smiled. "Of course. What else am I here for?"

And with that, she left with Wendell's chart, leaving Wendell and Dr. Westin alone in the room.

"So," Dr. Westin said, "how are we doing today Mr. Bray?"

Wendell smiled a bit. "I'm fine. A bit of pain, but I've dealt with worse."

Dr. Westin walked over to the side of the bed. "Well, you're responding well to the treatment, and your vitals look great. If you don't drop significantly, you can be discharged tomorrow."

The nurse from before walked back into the room, giving Dr. Westin Wendell's chart again. Dr. Westin took it, looking over it,then looking back up at the nurse. _Oh yeah. They were most definitely together,_ Wendell thought. At first he thought they were married, or engaged, but the nurse's hand had no rings. It could have been that they were only dating, or that she took it off for work, but there was definitely something between them.

Dr. Westin glanced at Wendell. "Well, Mr. Bray. We can discharge you tonight if you can get a way home, as we don't suggest driving after chemotherapy."

Wendell smiled a bit. "That's great. Thank you Dr. Westin."

"Can you get a ride home?"

"I can figure it out."

"Great. Well, I'm going go fill out your discharge, and you'll be out by the end of the night.

And with that said, Dr. Westin left the room.

Wendell looked at the nurse. "Thank you too, ma'am."

The nurse playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh god. Please don't call me ma'am _ever_ again. I'm thirty-two, not fifty."

Wendell smiled. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Just call me Grace, okay?"

"Okay, but if you call me Wendell. Mr. Bray is my father."

"Deal, Wendell."

"Deal, Grace. Well, thank you for all your work."

"Of course. I'm glad to help."

And with that said, she left the room, leaving Wendell to his own thoughts in his room.


	2. Getting a Ride

A/N: Hey guys and/or gals! I'm back. Sorry if I get slower with updates later on, but for now I have an entire summer, so I shouldn't be that bad. I have a general idea where I want this to go, but I would love suggestions on plot from you guys, and predictions of what you think is going to happen. I love writing these stories, and I have so many I'm writing, I just can't stop. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, I don't own these characters, [enter more disclaimer stuff here], RxR is appreciated!

It was almost 5:30. Wendell was being officially discharged, and changing into his regular clothes to go home. He had called a few people, but the Jeffersonian was out in Florida for a murder investigation, and they had taken the whole team for some reason. Wendell has resorted on a taxi, which he was going to call in a few minutes. He had just put his pants shoes on, when someone knocked on his room's door.

"Come on in." Wendell said loud enough for them to hear it, but not shouting.

The door opened to reveal the nurse, Grace, from before, holding a clipboard with papers, and a pen in one hand, and a small backpack-type bag in the other. She wore red scrubs, which Wendell didn't really notice earlier, but from there, they showed exactly what needed to be shown to get Wendell's attention. Modest, but extremely flattering.

"Hey, Wendell," she said, walking into the room, standing in front of him, "I need you to sign these papers so you can officially be discharged." She handed him the clipboard and pen.

"What am I signing exactly?" Wendell said, flipping through the three papers currently occupying the clipboard.

"Oh you know," Grace said, putting the bag down, "just the usual stuff. You're vitals are normal, so you don't need to be in here, you're no longer the hospitals responsibility, if you get hurt you can't sue us, you're leaving on your own will, blah blah blah."

"Oh. Just that?" Wendell said smirking. "Because I was planning on falling on the steps outside the front entrance and suing you guys for a million dollars."

Grace laughed, and it was the most beautiful thing Wendall had ever heard. It was musical, bubbly, and bright, and it just made him smile more. He started thumbing through the papers and reading meticulously and slowly.

"Can you just sign the papers so I can leave?" Grace said, slightly nudging him.

Wendell got the pen, and signed the papers. He handed her the clipboard and pen, smiling. "You realized I just signed my life away, right?"

Grace raised her eyebrows, and Wendell laughed, which in turn, made Grace a laugh a bit.

"You have a ride home, right?" Grace said, grabbing her bag, "because the last thing we want is for you to have normal...ish vitals and then get in a car accident."

"Yeah, I was going to call a taxi." Wendell said standing up to meet Grace's height.

"You know you don't have to do that. I could drive you if you need a ride."

"Are you sure? I mean, we met, what, this morning? I could be a serial killer."

"Yes, but I highly doubt it. Plus, the chemo would tire you out quickly if you were one, and I can defend myself well enough."

Wendell was intrigued by her comment. "How well?"

Grace smiled and looked down at the ground. "My dad was in the FBI, and my mom was SWAT. So, I grew up, learning how to fight, and defend myself if I ever needed to."

"Well," Wendell said, blowing his cheeks out, "I guess I know not to mess with you then."

"Yep." Grace said walking towards the door. "So do you want a ride or not?"

Wendell walked towards her. "I would appreciate it very much."

Grace smiled and gestures to the door. "Right this way."

Wendell had to give it to her. Her car was gorgeous. Not just the fact that it looked pretty but it drove smoothly, started easily, and made little noise. Grace drove very easily, quietly, and she didn't look like she was angered easily by the idiots on the road. Wendell watched the road, occasionally looking at Grace.

Grace looked at him. "So, Wendell," she said glancing back and forth between him and the road, "do you mind me asking about your life and stuff?"

Wendell looked at her. "Of course not. What do you want to know?"

"Well, everything I guess. I mean, I don't know anything about you, and I want to make sure you're not like an axe murderer or something."

Wendell smiled. "Well, not an axe murderer. I actually work with the Jeffersonian and FBI to solve murders and stuff. I'm working on my doctoral degree in anthropology. I'm pretty close I hope. "

Grace glanced at him again. "Oh. Good for you. The Jeffersonian. That's the museum place right?"

Wendell looked at the road. "Yeah. I work with the medical lab division."

"Oh. That's pretty amazing."

Wendell smirked. "Yeah I like it and it definitely keeps you on your toes. So, tell me about you so I know I'm not being taken to your axe murdering location."

Grace smirked. "Well, I guess you'll find out eventually. Um, my life. You know I'm a nurse. I've been one for a 5 years now and I love my job. People think doctors do all the work, but it's all the nurses. Doctors just tell the patient."

Wendell looked down at his shirt. "Yeah. I guess they do. Well, thank you for your work."

Grace smiled. "Your welcome. So any family with you?"

"Uh yeah. My mom and sister. My dad died when I was a teenager, and since this whole cancer thing, girls really haven't been knocking at my door. But, it's fine. I've got enough work to keep my mind off it."

"Well, if it's worth anything, I think you're a great guy."

Wendell looked at his hands. "Thanks. So...do you have any family?"

Grace smiled. "Yeah. Dad and mom both alive, although I am an only child. No romantic involvement or anything like that. I just don't have time for it, and I don't want anyone to get hurt if I'm never available or home."

Wendell sat up a bit taller. She and that doctor weren't doing anything. He had a chance, however small it may be. Maybe he would see her again eventually, and maybe after a while, he might ask her out.

He was thinking about how he might ask her out when he felt dizzy and blacked out.


	3. Flawed Logic

**A/N: Happy birthday! I don't personally know anyone with a birthday, but it's someone's birthday... somewhere, so I'll be polite. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next enstallment, and if you RxRed, I might actually love you for life**.

Wendell opened his eyes, expecting a bright painful light, but only found a dim light, coming from a silver standing lamp across the room in the corner. It had three branches with a bulb and shade on each. The bottom shade was blue, the middle green, and the top yellow.

He didn't know where he was, and he didn't know how long he had blacked out. He looked around the room. There was a brown leather chair next to the lamp, and a white side table next to it. There was a stack of books on the table, and a bookcase right next to it. The bookcase had shelves of books, some modern series, Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Divergent, what looked like a complete collection of John a Green books, he recognized a few Shakespeare, and a few without names on the binding. There must have been tens of books, if not a hundred and then some.

The other wall touching the lamp was only a few feet long, then cut off to open up to the kitchen, and a hallway he assumed lead to other rooms.

Wendell was laying down on a black leather couch which still had a bit of room at the end, even though Wendell was completely stretched out. He didn't know how much more room, but his feet didn't touch an arm, so there was more room. He heard some shuffling from the kitchen, and looked to see Grace standing at the open wall, arms crossed, staring at him.

She was smirking. "You're finally up, huh? How are you?"

Wendell tried to sit up, feeling a bit dizzy as he did. Grace immediately walked to the couch he was on. She sat next him, and held his back with her hand, the other on his shoulder. "Woah there. Maybe you shouldn't try sitting up right now. You were out for a while. Just take it easy. I don't want to have to take you back to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine," Wendell said, regaining his head, "Just a dizzy spell. How long was I out?" His voice was a bit higher than he wanted, but Grace just smiled.

"Well, you went out in the car, so I'd say about 10 minutes. We were pretty close to here, and I didn't know where you lived, so I thought this was the best option."

"This is your apartment?" Wendell's voice was still higher than usual, but it had gone down. He coughed trying to get it back down. "Why didn't you just take me back to the hospital?" His voice was back to normal.

"It would look really bad on the hospital if we discharged you, and then you came back an hour later unconscious. Plus, I figured it was just a delayed side effect from the chemo. Not a life threatening thing." She raised her eyebrows. "Do you want to go back to the hospital?"

"Oh god no." Wendell smirked. "I prefer to stay away as long as possible."

Grace chuckled. "Okay, so, I don't really feel comfortable dropping you off somewhere until I know that you won't black again, so you're going to be staying here tonight whether you want to or not. I can get you my phone so you can call your girlfriend or whoever so no one is worried about you."

"Thanks, but that's not necessary. I don't have a girlfriend to worry about me."

A tiny grin pulled at Grace's face, but she quickly removed it. "Okay then. Sorry to be a terrible host, but I'm kind of tired from today, so I'm going to go to bed. If you need anything just call or if you feel adventurous, try to find it yourself. Although I don't recommend the second because the layout and organization of this place makes no logical sense to anyone but me."

Wendell chuckled. "Okay, well I'll make sure to ask then. Starting with where your bathroom is."

"Oh, yeah. That might be important." She pointed towards the hallway. "Down that hallway, second door on the left."

"Great." Wendell stood up and walked down the hallway.

When he got back, there was a pillow and blanket on the couch, and a water bottle on the table next to it. He smiled, and settled on the couch, and closed his eyes.

Wendell woke up thanks to a bright light coming from a window in the kitchen, and the smell of bacon. He sat up and looked around, until he saw Grace in her pajamas in the kitchen dancing around to a song playing from her iPad. He watched her for a few seconds before she saw him and stopped, turning bright red. "Please say you didn't see that."

"I'm not really big on lying to people." Wendell said, still smiling.

"Oh, great." Grace said sarcastically as Wendell stood up and walked towards her. She was wearing a green tank top hugging her curves well and orange shorts which showed off her long smooth legs.

Wendell's mind started to wander a bit until he realized he was staring. "So, thanks for letting me stay here over night. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." She smiled at him, still a bit flushed. "So you know the importance of breakfast, so you're going to eat it whether you want to or not." She handed him a plate with a few pancakes, bacon, and hash browns on it, as well as a cup of coffee.

He went over to the table near the kitchen, and started eating. "So, don't you have to go to work?"

"Well," Grace said, putting a pan in the sink and walking over with her plate and mug, "I have the day off today, plus it's Saturday."

"That's always a plus." Wendell said jokingly.

Grace let out a small laugh and Wendell just watched her. He definitely liked her. That was obvious to him, but he didn't know if she liked him or not. They spent the rest of breakfast laughing and talking. Afterwards, Grace loaded her dishwasher while Wendell went go the bathroom.

Went he came out, Grace was putting up the pillow and folding the blanket. "Okay, give me five minutes to get dressed and put on shoes, and then I'll take you back to whatever dwelling you live in."

Wendell hesitated a second. It was now or never and he didn't want to wait for never to end. "Do you want to get coffee with me?"

Grace was still folding the blanket. "Didn't we just have coffee?"

Wendell stepped forward towards her. "Yeah, okay. But, do you want to get dinner sometime? Like tonight?"

Grace faced him and considered it. "Okay. Dinner tonight. But, I'm still not one hundred percent sure I'm comfortable with you driving yet."

Wendell thought for a moment. "Okay, simple solution. You come over to my apartment, hang out for the day, and then we'll have dinner."

Grace pursed her lips, then nodded and smiled. "Alright, let's do that. But let me get dressed first.

Wendell smiled. "Great, although what you're wearing looks fine to me."

Grace playfully rolled her eyes. "Of course, but I'm still changing."

She walked down the hallway into her room, closing her door. Wendell sat down on the couch and breathed out. A couple minutes later Grace came out of her room, with makeup on and her hair hanging loosely. She had a soft orange short sleeved shirt and jean shorts on, still showing her oh-so-amazing legs.

She slipped on tan sandals and grabbed her purse and keys. She looked at Wendell, who quickly rose from the couch and met her at the door. They walked out and went to Grace's car.

They got in and Grace looked at Wendell. "Alright, where do I go?"

When they entered Wendell's apartment, the messiness of his lifestyle became more apparent when he compared it to Grace's apartment. "Sorry for the mess. I haven't had time to clean everything yet."

"It's okay. I think the messiness adds a level of character to this place."

"Thanks, I guess." He crossed to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Would it be weird if I asked for a beer?"

Wendell grinned. "Not in the slightest."

"Good. Can I have one?"

Wendell grabbed two beers and walked to his living room where Grace already had sat on the couch. He handed her one, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure you should be drinking that? I mean, I know drinking beer at ten o' clock is kind of bad, but that's not really going to help with the cancer and everything."

"Well, Miss Drinks Before Noon then Reprimands Me because it's Not Good for Me, with my chances of beating this damn tumor, I don't think alcohol will do that much more damage."

She shook her head. "That is terribly flawed logic Wendell."

Wendell shrugged and Grace grinned.

The rest of the day went well. They talked, got to know each other, watched a couple of hockey games, and kept drinking. By the time for dinner, they both were slightly buzzed. Grace insisted on figuring out what they were going to eat, and went to the kitchen.

After about ten minutes, she came out with a platter of fruit, crackers, and meat, as well as a bottle of wine and two glasses. "After this day, we both need to eat something that has some health in it."

"What's the wine for?" Wendell raised an eyebrow as he pointed to it.

Grace shrugged. "Wine is okay for people with cancer, and it's grapes so it's healthy."

Wendell shook his head mockingly. "That is terribly flawed logic Grace."

"Do you want the alcohol or not?"

"Gimme." Wendell replied reaching for the bottle and a glass.

Grace laughed and handed him a glass. They spent the rest of the evening drinking, eating, laughing with hints of flirting. They had drunk about half of the bottle, and were on the verge of drunk, but no where close to safe for Grace to drive.

"I owe you a night anyways, right?" Wendell said. It was about 8:30, and they were still on the couch talking.

"I guess you do, don't you?" Grace said smirking.

They were about a foot apart from each other, and when Grace looked down and grinned, Wendell took a chance. When she raised her head, he leaned in and kissed her.

It wasn't that long, but Grace didn't pull away, despite the initial shock of it.

Wendell pulled away and gave a small smile. "Sorry."

Grace shook her head, smiling. "Don't ever apologize for that again." She pulled him in by the back of his neck and kissed him again. It started out slow and sweet, but after a couple seconds, turned deeper, and it wasn't long until it was a full make out session. After a minute or so, Wendell pulled her by the waist to him, and she ended up sitting on his lap, wrapping her long legs around him, her arms around his neck, and hands in his hair, pulling him close to her. His hands were still on her hips, also keeping her close to him.

Another minute went by and Grace twisted to lie on the couch with Wendell on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Wendell supported himself by his elbows as Grace pulled him by the hips onto her. They were pressed together, his weight on her, and Wendell started moving down, kissing her jaw and just below, making her arch her neck to open more area for him to kiss, which he did. She let out a small sigh, and it was the sexiest thing he had heard in his life. They kept developing things, moving further and further through the night.


	4. Weird, Not Bad

**A/N: Hi. I don't know what to put here anymore so I'm gonna put some random gibbering here instead. [enter disclaimer here] if you guys haven't heard the song "Night Like This" by LP then you're missing out. It's a good song and I'm not trying to advertise her but legit, check it out. Gibber gibber gibber.**

Wendell woke up on his couch the next morning. He looked around, but Grace was no where to be seen. There was a plate and piece of paper on the coffee table in front of him. He reached over and picked up the note.

_Sorry! I had to go to work! Last night was fun and I hope I can see you again. I did the best with your kitchen that I could do. _

_X- Grace_

Wendell grinned ear to ear as the memories of night flooded him. He looked at the note again, and laughed a little bit. He sat up and grabbed the plate. It had fruit, eggs, bacon and toast on it. "Me too, Grace." He mumbled as he ate the food.

Even though there was a dead person on the platform, Wendell couldn't focus. His mind was on the amazing nurse and he couldn't help but keep playing his memories over and over again.

"Mr. Bray?" Brennan's voice was enough to knock him out of his memories.

"What?" Wendell asked, sounding extremely unintelligent.

Everyone on the team was on the platform. Angela with the camera taking pictures of the body and especially the skull, Hodgins with his favorite forceps picking at the bugs and particulates, Booth as far away from the body as possible, and Cam and Brennan in their regular hunched over positions looking at the body intensely, listing off all the injuries they could pinpoint without cleaning the bones yet. The intern of the week, Fischer, was also along side Brennan, hypothesizing his twisted theories of what could have happened to the victim.

Wendell was standing enough to see, but not wearing gloves to remind himself not to touch the bones. "Sorry. I was just distracted by a thought."

"Well, Mr. Bray," Cam started, "I hope it would be relevant to the case."

Wendell bit his lip. "Not really, Dr. Saroyan."

Hodgins smirked a bit, instantly reading his friend as Cam breathed out, and went back to decomposing body in front of her, Wendell mentally smacking himself to pay attention.

They case was moving along at its usual pace, everyone doing they're own separate jobs, with the regular crosses, usually with Angela.

Angela was in her office, waiting for the Angelatron to finish hacking into the victim's computer. Being a tech guru, he had put almost a hundred walls into it, making Angela frustrated with it. Wendell walked in and Angela looked relieved to see him.

"Oh thank god, Wendell. Please say you have something for me to log into or look into do I don't have to sit here and wait for this guy's computer to crack." Angela sounded as though she was begging.

Wendell hesitated for a minute. "Uh, not about the case, but I was hoping you could use your tech genius to help me with something."

Angela sighed. "Well, I've got nothing better to do right now. What do you need?"

Wendell smiled. "A phone number."

Angela grinned. "Is this the phone number if the mystery girl?"

Wendell dropped the smile and furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know about that?"

Angela chuckled. "Hodgins could tell that was what you were thinking about earlier and that man tells me everything. So? Who's the girl?"

Wendell looked around to make sure no one else was in the room. He spoke quietly. "She's a nurse at the hospital."

Angels didn't speak as quietly as Wendell would have preferred. "You're dating your nurse?!"

Wendell winced a bit. "Okay, if you could not announce it to the entire building that would be great. Although she is a nurse, I was discharged when we were together, so not technically my nurse. Just a nurse."

Angela's grin was wide. "Okay lover boy, what's her name?"

"Grace Welton."

Angela turned to her computer and typed in Grace's name. "Yep. Grace Welton. RN at St. Richard's Hospital." She pulled up Grace's picture. "She's pretty. You're pretty lucky to get her." She messed around a bit and found her file. "Here's her cell phone number, Wendell."

Wendell entered it into his phone and smiled. "Thanks Angela."

He was about to walk out when Hodgins walked in. He looked at Angela's monitor and smiled. "This the girl, Wendell?"

Wendell grinned. "Maybe."

And with Angela and Hodgins birth smiling, he left, claiming his lunch break, and holding his phone, dialing the number.

The phone rang twice before someone picked it up.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Uh, hi. Is this Grace?" Wendell said, mentally face palming himself for the less than intelligent way he spoke.

"Yeeees." She sounded cautious and confused.

"Hi, Grace. This is Wendell."

Her voice immediately brightened. "Oh my god. Hi, Wendell. How are you?"

Wendell smiled. "Good. A little upset that I couldn't see you this morning, but I'm sure that will change."

Grace chuckled. "Yeah, I'm really sorry. I hate to be a person who just leaves, but I had to come in. There weren't enough nurses working last night, and a patient came in, and then-"

"It's okay," Wendell cut her off, "I get it. Hospitals can be ridiculously crazy sometimes."

He could almost hear her smile through the phone. "Thanks. Hey, how did get my number? I never gave it to you, which I figured out as soon as I got to work and I almost smacked myself for it."

Wendell chuckled. "Would it be weird if I told you that I got one of my friends to hack into the hospitals digital records and look up your personal file?"

"Yes it would be weird."

"Okay, well then I _didn't_ do that." Wendell heard her laugh through the phone and he smiled even wider.

"Okay, I said it was weird, I didn't say it was bad."

"Well, knowing that, do you want to get lunch?"

The line was quiet for a second before she answered. "I would love that. When?"

"When's your lunch break?" Wendell asked, an idea forming in his head.

"I don't know, like twenty minutes." She sounded semi confused on why he was asking.

"Well, then I'll see you in twenty minutes."

"Okay." Grace said, no doubt smiling.

Wendell walked out of the Jeffersonian to his car, thanks to Hodgins helping him get it back from the hospital, grinning the whole way.

Angela and Hodgins were still in Angela's office, watching the entire time.

"That girl," Hodgins said, "is about to have interesting life."

Angela smiled at her husband. "Oh yeah. It's gonna be fun."


	5. Owe Me Big

It had been a few months since Wendell had met Grace, and a day less than a few months since they started seeing each other. Grace was there every time he was in the hospital, perk of being a nurse. They hadn't officially moved in together, but Wendell was at her apartment more than he was at his own. Wendell had been off chemotherapy for a few weeks, so some of his hair was starting to grow back. He had a surgery scheduled in a few days for the final removal of the tumor.

"You know I don't like this." Grace was talking through her toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom. Wendell was across the hall in the bedroom, the doors open so they could talk easily.

"I know you don't like it," Wendell said to her, looking out her window at the night sky, "but it's this or nothing."

"Chemo isn't nothing Wendell." She stopped to spit out the toothpaste and rinse before walking into the room, sitting next to Wendell on the bed. "It was working, and this surgery could kill you."

"Yes, but it could also end all of this." They had been talking about this for almost thirty minutes, and Wendell hadn't had any hopes of calming her down about the risks.

Grace sighed. "Wendell, even your surgeon, the man doing the operation, said there's only a thirty percent survival rate. A third, optimistically. I don't want you to be balanced on a one in three chance of you waking up after this."

Wendell ran his hand over her hair, and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to be fine."

"Statistically, it's more likely you won't." He head was rested on his shoulder, and her shoulders were sagging a bit. "Chemotherapy was working. The tumor was getting smaller." She let out another sigh. "I don't think I can loose you right now."

"And you're not going to. Trust me. The people who don't survive are the people who have given up hope. My heart will keep pumping, my brain will keep working, my eyes will open again, because I know that there's a brilliant woman waiting for me."

Grace chuckled. "I'm not sure that's how it works."

"No, I'm pretty sure that's what happens." Wendell kissed the top of her head, and she raised it off his shoulder to look at him.

"Promise me you'll wake up." Her hand was on his chest, and her eyes locked on his.

"I promise Grace." Wendell grinned at her, making her show her beautiful smile as well.

"And because I might not make it," Wendell started again, "I think that my beautiful," he kissed her forehead, "brilliant," he kissed her cheek, "sexy," he kissed her neck, "nurse should help me out with living my last few days."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? And what exactly would that be Mr. Bray?"

He smiled and pulled her on top of him so she straddled him at his hips, sitting on his lap. She dipped her head to kiss him, her hair falling on either side of her face.

Grace broke away for a second, smiling. "You are so lucky that you don't have to stop having sex yet." She kissed him again and the fell back on the bed.

The day before his surgery, Wendell was at the Jeffersonian. There was a murder and, despite Cam's insistences to not be there, and all of the interns being there as well, Wendell was there. The investigation helped take his mind off of the surgery, the risks, and Grace's worries about him.

All of the interns were called in that day because the Jeffersonian was evaluating the competency of them all, figuring out if any of them needed to leave.

It was about thirty minutes after noon when a voice came across the platform, making al the heads shift up and look in the direction of the voice.

"Can I come up there," Grace asked at the bottom of the steps, "or is it like a super classified FBI platform?"

Wendell grinned and went over to the ID scanner, swiping his, allowing her to walk up on the platform.

"Hey Grace." Hodgins said quickly from the floor, going back to his desk with a cotton swab and Petri dish.

"Hey Jack." Grace said to him, then glancing at the bodies. "That is a lot of dead bodies."

"Twelve," Oliver chimed in, "to be exact. I notice you don't have the usual annoying gasping and covering the mouth."

"It's not that hard when you work with them for years." Grace said shrugging. "I'm assuming you're Oliver Wells then?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

"Yes, I am. What did you base your assumption on, exactly?" Oliver was interested more than defensive.

"Wendell's said some things before, and your body language helps." Grace out her purse down on a chair near the edge of the platform."

Now everyone was looking at her, interested in her analysis of Oliver.

"Which is how I can also assume," Grace continued looking at each person, "you're Daisy, Arastoo, Clark, Finn, and Fischer. Am I right?"

She was, and everyone was blown away. Arastoo was next to speak.

"What do you do again?"

Grace smiled. "I'm a nurse. Although I do have a doctorate in pathology and anatomy."

"Seriously?" Daisy asked in her high voice.

"Seriously." Wendell answered, smiling with pride in his girlfriend.

"How the hell did you land her?" Fischer asked from across the platform.

"Long story." Grace said quickly, turning to Wendell. "Are we still going to lunch?"

"Yeah," Wendell nodded, "let me just finish this up and we'll go."

He turned back to one of the bodies, studying it carefully, along with all the other interns. Grace glanced at it and noticed his arm.

"Did you guys notice the contusion on his internal metacarpals?"

Finn looked up. "The what?"

"His wrist." Grace said, simplifying it.

"I know what a metacarpal is," Finn defended, "it's just that no one saw that yet, I guess."

Grace sighed. "Please say you at least saw the puncture in the left lung made by the rib fragment."

"Huh?" Daisy asked, sounding oh-so-unintelligent.

Grace raised his eyebrows. "It's like you people can't do anything without another person holding your hands. I mean, isn't this your 'competency test' or something?"

"You said you had a doctorate in pathology?" Arastoo asked.

"Yep." Grace responded. She looked at Wendell, raising her eyebrows. "Lunch?"

Wendell didn't know what to do. "Uh..."

Grace nodded and pursed her lips. "If I look at the body and tell you people what damage there is, will that mean I get lunch sooner?"

Wendell nodded and Grace rolled her eyes. "Alright then. I probably can't touch anything as I'm not cleared by security, but," she pointed at his head, "you might want to look at the fracture in the cranial sutures."

Fischer immediately looked down and then back up at Grace. "How the hell did we miss that? Oh right! Were the _bones_ people. Not the _muscle_ people."

Can stepped one he platform behind Grace. "How are my interns doing with the body?"

Grace turned to her. "I would seriously reconsider how hard your making them concentrate because they seem to have finite concentration and focus."

Cam chuckled. "I'm sure Grace. You didn't touch anything, right?"

"Yeah, no. I'm not an idiot. I came to get Wendall for lunch, and now I'm in this. Seriously, how do you deal with them every day?"

Cam smiled. "Lot of patience."

They both laughed and Cam sighed. "I know it's a little much, but do you think it would be possible to stay with them in Limbo, and watch them?"

"By watch, do you mean judge?" Grace raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Yes I do." Cam looked at her, awaiting an answer and Grace sighed.

"Fine. Let me go call one of the other nurses to cover for me and get some food." She stepped off the platform before looking back at Cam. "You owe me big time."

Cam out her hands together and pointed at Grace. "I know, and you have no idea how thankful I am for this."

Grace waved her hand before walking out of the lab. The interns turned to Wendell.

Wendell smiled. "At times like this, I realize that I love my life."


End file.
